cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marneus Calgar
|seniority = 3/9/2012 7:40:12 PM |team = Red }} Marneus Calgar is a member of one of the largest alliances on Planet Bob, the New Pacific Order. His previous aliases have been Ursarkar E Creed and Davian Thule. Nation Information Macragge is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 384 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Macragge work diligently to produce Pigs and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Macragge has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Macragge allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Macragge. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Macragge will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The New Pacific Order Marneus Calgar has been walking on Planet Bob ever since it was created in 2006, and out of the many alliances he has been in so far, none of them has been more influential for him than the New Pacific Order. Marneus first went to join the ranks of the NPO in 2009. Like all Pacficans, he passed through the Imperial Academy, where he was tought the basics of playing Cyber Nations and about Pacifican Culture. After the Academy, he took on a rigorous Exam that would stretch him to the limits of his knowledge. He finally passed the Exam and joined the ranks of the Order a few days afterwards. After serving the Order for many long months, Calgar decided to join the ranks of other alliances. Return to the Order Marneus Calgar decided to reapply for NPO Membership on March 3, 2012. After about a week, he was welcomed back into Pacifica on March 9, 2012. Professions Past and Present Diplomatic Corps The is the department of the NPO that is responsible for maintaining and furthering relations between the NPO and other alliances. Marneus Calgar currently works as a Diplomatic Special Envoy. His main duty is to supervise groups of Diplomats (called "spheres") and make sure they run their jobs smoothly. Economic Affairs The is divided into two divisions: the Technology Division and the Banking Division. Marneus works for the Technology Division as a Procurer. Procurers are responsible for sending technology to older nations. They get payed 3 million for every 100 tech sent. He also worked as an Economic Auditor in the past. Auditors are assigned to teams of Procurers. They make sure that all procurers in their team send tech with the highest possible efficiency. Media - Graphics The is divided into many divisions. One of them is the . Marneus works with the Graphics Division as an Artifex Pacificae. His main duty as an Artifex Pacificae is to create images for official NPO announcements, as well for individual members of the Order. Recruiting Corps On April 4, 2012, Marneus Calgar became a Recruiter in the . There, he works by sending messages to nations across Planet Bob, attempting to convince them to join the Order, therefore helping to expand it.